Green Meets Hazel
by tuesdaymidnight
Summary: When teenager Edward steps onto a subway car, his sights are assaulted by a beautiful hazel-eyed boy. One look into those eyes and Edward falls. Entry for the Slash Backslash One-Shot Contest. AU/AH/OOC. Edward/Seth Slash.


**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**

**Story Name: **"Green Meets Hazel"

**Pen name: **tuesdaymidnight

**Pairing: **Edward/Seth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2:  
****http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**A/N:** This is different from what I usually write... not to mention, I'm probably way too old to be writing about emo boys...

* * *

He had hazel eyes.

As Edward stepped onto the subway car, it was the boy's eyes that first filled his senses.

When the other boy finally blinked, Edward began a visual assault, starting at those hazel eyes adorned with thick, black lashes and a subtle trace of black, liquid liner across the lid. The boy leaned against the opposite subway doors, casually, unaffected. His beautiful reddish skin glowed radiantly under the fluorescent train lights. He had raven dark hair that was shiny and shaggy enough to brush over his ears. His lip was pierced with a thin silver ring and a natural, unconscious smile played on his lips. Edward could almost sense that he had a tongue ring. The boy was wearing a baseball t-shirt with black sleeves, the words "So Gay" splayed across it in a bright purple font. He wore not one, but two, studded belts. One was around his waist, the other was askew over top it. His black Dickies were tight against the boy's taut legs. The boy ended and the floor of the subway car began at the soles of a pair of scuffed black skate shoes. Edward had a weakness for emo boys, especially emo boys with skateboards.

Seth hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the beautiful boy as soon as he lightly hopped onto the train. The beautiful boy had piercing green eyes that were gazing into his so intently he seemed to be undressing Seth's soul. His jaw was beautifully sculpted, his face perfect and symmetrical, and the gallery tour ended with a magnificently constructed head of bronze hair. He was tall and svelte, dressed simply in a baby blue t-shirt, skinny dark wash jeans, and red trainers. The red shoes were unexpected, but decidedly hot. Seth trained his gaze on the green-eyed boy's long, elegant fingers wrapped around the strap of a messenger bag. Seth took note of the pins that decorated the satchel, among the various band pins, there was a rainbow, two male symbols linked together, and a pink one that read "I can't even think straight." He was, in a word, perfect. Seth couldn't help but move his attention back to the penetrating green eyes.

Green locked back onto hazel, and together they fell.

They met in the middle of the aisle, between the parallel doorways.

The darker boy reached out his hand and said, "Seth."

"Edward," was the reply he got, as the bronze haired beauty grabbed his hand to shake it.

When their skin connected, they both could have sworn that sparks flew from where their flesh was joined.

"Where you headed?" the hazel-eyed boy asked.

"Wherever you're going," was Edward's cheeky reply.

Seth was impressed by Edward's forward behavior. Equally emboldened, he said, "I was going to grab a cup of coffee, if you'd like to join me."

It was a lie. Seth was supposed to be meeting his friends to skate, but he knew they would forgive him when they found out why. Running into a beautiful boy on the subway with gay pride badges on his messenger bag and who stares at you like you're something to eat doesn't happen every day.

Edward was just on his way home and was more than willing to take a detour with the confident emo boy.

"Sure," he said with a shrug, he didn't want to sound over eager but there was no mistaking the gleam in his eye.

As Seth's eyes widened at Edward's acceptance of his invitation, Edward realized that he needed to get something out of the way.

"Say, how old are you?" Edward asked, people often mistook him for older than his age, so he wanted the chance to tell Seth, in case he had any expectations. It had happened before that others thought him more experienced than he actually was, so he didn't want to give Seth the wrong impression.

Seth, on the other hand, was worried that Edward would think him too young, but he couldn't lie to those green eyes. So he responded honestly,

"16. You?"

"17," Edward grinned.

The train slowed to a stop and Seth hopped off the train as the doors opened, grabbing Edward's hand to pull him through the station and up the stairs. Edward liked the feeling of Seth's hand in his, so when they reached the top of the stairs, he squeezed tighter imploring Seth to not let it go.

There was a local coffee shop a few blocks from the subway station, in the direction away from the more unsavory area of the city. They had open mike nights there sometimes. Seth was too shy to perform, and didn't think he was good enough, but he would go and listen to the other performers.

He held the door open for Edward and gestured him to enter before him. The chivalrous move was not lost on Edward, and he was pleasantly surprised by the action. The interior of the coffee shop was typical. There were students studying at the mismatched tables, and people sitting with their fingers poised above laptops, dreaming that their words were to become the great American novel or an Oscar-winning screenplay. Mediocre artwork peppered the walls, done by local artists trying to add to their living but unable to show in galleries. Edward couldn't help but think that he could do better than the clichéd landscapes and still lifes, but he bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything that would offend the emo boy. For all Edward knew, the artwork could have been painted by Seth.

The barista behind the counter was like every other, indifferent, chatting with co-workers and seemed annoyed that the two new customers would dare interrupt her. All it took was a smile from Edward and her demeanor softened.

When Seth raised an eyebrow at him in question, but Edward just shrugged and gave Seth a crooked grin. Seth just knew somehow that the grin was rare, and directed only at Seth.

They ordered their drinks. Even though, Seth only pretended to like coffee. When it was combined with steamed milk, chocolate-flavored syrup and whipped cream, he could almost forget the lingering bitter flavor was present.

Edward, on the other hand, ordered black coffee. It pleased Seth, though, that Edward added both cream and sugar. Once Seth's drink was up, the boys navigated around the tables and chairs to find a place to sit. They sat down in two overstuffed armchairs that were angled toward each other in a corner of the shop. It was an intimate spot and a good one for conversation. The boys began talking easily.

The conversation started on school, because that was easiest. They attended different schools in the city and were a year apart in grade level. Even though they had both lived here all their lives, they both thought it fairly serendipitous that their paths crossed today. They were both artistic and musical and hated math. Despite their dislike of numbers, both hated gym class even more and shared their stories of being picked on in the locker room. Edward had gotten in-school suspension for getting into a fight a few weeks prior. The boy who had called him a "fucking fairy" and tried to make Edward suck him off in the shower ended up with a broken nose.

Seth understood Edward's reaction, and was rather proud of the boy for standing up for himself. Seth's own experience hadn't escalated past name-calling, but he knew that he wasn't afraid to throw down if that's what it came to.

Once the ice was broken, the pink elephant in the room addressed, the conversation drifted to other topics. They found out they were both the youngest sibling in their respective families. Seth shocked Edward at his taste in music. Based on his wardrobe, Edward had assumed the younger boy would only listen to a certain type of music, but Seth liked music from all genres. A trait that Edward found instantly appealing. When Edward asked why Seth dressed the way he did, then, Seth was refreshingly honest.

"For fashion," he said matter-of-factly. "And, boys seem to like it."

He winked at Edward.

Edward could feel the heat in his body flood down to his groin.

Seth had a point; he had certainly hooked Edward pretty quickly.

They talked briefly of past relationships, but neither really had much experience. Seth was a little gun-shy after being used, essentially, as an experiment for one of his straight friends. When he confessed it to Edward, he could see Edward's fists clench in a protective gesture. It made Seth's heart soar a little that Edward got so upset at the jerk in Seth's past.

After that point, the conversation drew more serious, as both boys seemed to feel compelled to share their secrets with the other, their dreams, their desires, things that they wouldn't dare admit to anyone else.

The connection was apparent, undeniable, and strong.

Edward's gaze flickered to the tall windows at the coffee shop's front, and noticed that the sun was rapidly approaching the horizon.

"Tell me to fuck off if I'm being too forward, but I don't want this to end. What are your plans for dinner?"

"It's like you read my mind," Seth responded with another wink.

They took their cups up to the counter. Then, it was Edward's turn to grab Seth's hand. They walked back to the subway stop and waited for the train. This time when they climbed into the subway car, they sat next to each other in empty seats, their knees brushing together. Edward was so caught up in the game of trying to "accidentally" touch the delectable boy beside him, that he almost missed his stop.

He did notice at the last moment and quickly pulled a startled Seth off the train. He led Seth a few blocks away from the subway stop and toward his building, an old row house turned into two spacious apartments. His parents were gone for the weekend, so he had the house to himself. This thought both excited him and terrified him.

He had every intention of cooking something for the two of them for dinner, but the first room they entered was the living room and the couch was just, there. Neither could hold back their lust any longer, simultaneously, they launched at each other and their lips met as Seth tackled Edward onto the chocolate brown sofa.

Had they been outside, Edward thought he probably would have seen fireworks.

Seth was equally illuminated by the touch of the beautiful green-eyed boy.

They separated for a moment, green meeting hazel once again.

In a silent assent they both understood that the passion was mutual.

They continued ravishing each other's mouths, softly at first, but gradually increasing the use of tongues and teeth. It soon became obvious to Seth that he needed his lips on more than just the older boy's lips and neck. He broke apart long enough to remove the baby blue cotton, and before long Edward was pulling Seth's prideful t-shirt over his head.

Seth traced his lips across Edward's chest, and he wondered if the boy worked out. For a moment he felt self-conscious about his own appearance, he was slender and a bit gangly. Having not, as his mother put it, finished filling out. He wondered if the beautiful green-eyed boy would be attracted to his physique.

As if somehow reading his mind, Edward began his own exploration of the younger boy's body. His lips waltzed down Seth's neck, pausing to appreciate the collarbones, and down to gently take a nipple between his teeth.

Seth made a delightful hissing noise as Edward's warm breath surrounded the rather sensitive bit of flesh.

The noise made Edward reflect momentarily. He had made out with his fair share of both boys and the occasional girl. He had gotten a few hand jobs and blow jobs, and had given as well as he got.

This was different.

For the first time, he could really understand what it meant to feel so strongly for another person, that giving them pleasure was so much more important than getting your own. He didn't want to get off, he didn't even want Seth to get off just yet; he just wanted to touch every surface of the hazel-eyed boy's body. He wanted to find all the little spots that when touched the right way would make him moan.

He continued making acquaintance with the boy's chest, moving further and further down, until Edward realized that at some point he had slipped off the couch and was setting on the floor between Seth's legs. Edward was technically a virgin, but when his hand ghosted lightly over the outline of Seth's hardness, he could almost feel what it would be like to have it fill him.

They had known each other mere hours, but Edward knew he wanted Seth in every possible way, physically, mentally and emotionally.

Even so, it startled him when Seth gasped and raised his hips involuntarily.

A split second later, Seth reached for him and Edward clamored up to straddle his lap. He understood. Neither boy was ready yet to feel their connection dissolve into something purely physical. Their lips weren't finished telling the other wordless secrets as they pressed together while their tongues danced.

Instead of breaking their connection, they wordlessly rubbed up against each other. The torturous friction grew almost frantic. Seth could feel the pressure in Edward's jeans against his own, and despite the layers between them, it was heavenly. His hands drifted down and cupped around Edward's ass, helping to guide the older boy's hips in rhythm against him. Edward was savoring the feeling of Seth's hands, kneading his cheeks, seemingly encouraging him to increase the speed of his thrusts.

It was too much. They were too young and too close to the edge of bliss.

They came in succession, but neither felt embarrassed at achieving climax without any direct contact. They were too busy basking in feeling the most intense orgasm either had ever experienced.

Edward couldn't explain it, even really comprehend it himself, but in that moment when his eyes saw stars, Edward could see past them. He saw himself standing in a gray suit at the end of an aisle. He could see himself watching as the emo boy, now a full-grown man, walked assuredly down the aisle to meet him. Their hands grasped together and they stood before an altar.

The couch a mere memory against the backdrop of the church.

Seth inhaled sharply as his heart pounded furiously, wondering briefly if Edward was feeling this, too. He could see Edward in a tailored gray suit, looking shyly up through his eyelashes at him. They stood together in front of a sea of fuzzy faces, their identities didn't matter. The only one who mattered was the green-eyed man in front of him, whose eyes still pierced his soul.

In a moment of lucidity, he crashed his lips against Edward's, not ready to come back down to earth and back to the living room.

With the spark once again ignited, Edward fell once more under the spell. He was transported this time to a hospital as he stood beside the beautiful hazel-eyed man, clutching his hand as they stood before a window, peering into the nursery. The nursery door opened and out walked a nurse, carrying tiny infant wrapped in a blue blanket, a mop of dark hair poking out in disarray.

The nurse gestured to both men and Seth indicated that Edward would be the first to hold their newborn baby boy. She reached out and Edward braced himself in order to protect the delicate body of his son.

Edward looked down and suddenly in his arms was the bundle, looking back up at him with those same hazel eyes he had fallen in love with on the subway train.

In that moment, the trained slowed to a screeching halt, bringing a practically panting Edward out of the most intense experiences of his life.

Edward realized it was his stop.

The hazel-eyed boy blinked and shook his head slightly from where he still leaned against the closed doors. The word "wow" played wordlessly at his lips.

It was obvious he felt it, too.

So, Edward did the only thing he could.

He gave the boy a brief nod in acknowledgment, green meeting hazel once more, and bounded off the train.


End file.
